vogim_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naexian Hexell
= Lore: = Naexian Hexell is 2 creatures in one, the Quadruper and the Hexite (This species of Hexite is called the Octoworm) This is how Quadrupers looked before Naexy planet froze (Look at the LORE here) They are water creatures that use the leaves that grow out of the tail to attract prey. Uses the blade to cut the blade, and later eat them. After the Hexite parasite invaded the planets, they had to take the host of the creatures there, the Quadruper body was most suitable for the Octoworm parasite species. It's no longer a parasite, as both of the parties have benefits. The Quadruper was also forced to adapt to the cold weather. The Hexite worm can unfreeze ice, which helps breaking through the rock to get their own prey/uncover a prey hiding from the Quadruper. There is also 3 Genders of the Quadruper, Fater and Mice and Feture The Fater and Feture both lay eggs, and both reproduce with each others WITH Mice, which is the male equivalent. If one of these genders is absent, they can't reproduce. = Stats: = Quadruper: * Quadruper: * HP: 3000 HP * DEF: 30 DEF * ATK: ** Tentacles: 20 ATK ** Horns: 40 ATK ** Fangs: 50 ATK ** Blades: 100 ATK * SPD: 0 SPD ** Sand: 0 SPD ** Ice: 5 SPD ** Water: 20 SPD ** Air: 0 SPD ** Space: 0 SPD * Attributs: Neutral; Fire; Nature; Water; Ice; Infinity; Hexite (Octoworm): * Hexite/Octoworm: * HP: 500 HP * DEF: 50 DEF * ATK: 50 ATK * SPD: 5 SPD ** Sand: 5 SPD ** Ice: 5 SPD ** Water: 1 SPD ** Air: 0 SPD ** Space: 0 SPD * Attributs: Neutral; Fire; Thunder; = Attacks: = Quadruper: * Tentacles * Horns * Fangs (Inflicts FrozenI) * Blades (Inflicts MeltingI) Hexite (Octoworm): * Bite (Inflicts MeltingI) = Abilities: = Quadruper: * Can swim * Immune to Cold/Ice * Fire ResistanceI * The leaves on the tail, attracts small prey. (sometimes big ones too) * The thing (antenna) has Light, guiding the Quadruper AND attracting prey attracted to Light! * The Quadruper can sense a prey from 100 metres away. Hexite (Octoworm): * Can dig * Immune to Heat/Fire/Melting * Breaks through Rocks and Crystals. (That includes any armor OR creature made of these!) = Weaknesses: = Quadruper: * Suffocates if not submerged under water. Hexite (Octoworm): * Will die if out in the cold = Behaviour: = During Nature Months: * The Quadruper migrates to places that have more plants. The aim of this is to find food, as the prey is more likely to be in places overgrown with plants, than in a place that doesn't have any. * In the process of migrating, predators of the Quadruper will also go to the same places, as it's more likely to find food. Which is why Octoworms will be more active. * Both of them are slightly agressive During Water Months: * The Quadruper should hybernate, which is why the Octoworm drils through the ice, to allow a place in which Quadrupers can sleep. * Only the Octoworm is agressive During Ice Months: * The Quadruper creates genes out of nowhere, and will defend them at all cost, unless given food. Which is why you need to give money if you want the genes, in order to buy food. * The Octoworm on the other hand, hybernates, regenerating its energy. * Only the Quadruper is slightly agressive. During Dark Months: * The Quadrupers become even more agressive attacking anything on sight even other Quadrupers! * The Octoworm escapes its host body going to the Frozen Lava area of the planet, giving birth to more Octoworms, if the Octoworm doesn't reach that place before the end of the Month, it dies. * Only the Quadruper is agressive. During Normal Months: * The Quadruper searches for food like usual, and reproduces with an other Quadruper. * The Octoworm dies out, some of the baby Octoworms of the Frozen Lava area of the planet leave and migrate to find their hosts, they better do so BEFORE the end of the month, or else they'll die. * Both of the creatures are passive unless provoked Hard Months: * The Quadruper becomes even more agressive, and reproduces a lot of time, packing with other Quadrupers, killing everything. * The Octoworms leave the bodies, and split to 8, as an alternative method of reproduction without going to the Frozen lava area. * Both of the creatures are greatly agreesive. Other Months: * Quadrupers hybernate. * Octoworms die out. * Both of the creature are passive no matter what. = Event: = As mentionned above, the Quadrupers sell stuff for food! Naexy eyes: Increases HP; DEF; SPD by 100%, while it decreases ATK by 100%. Because of that, no damage will be dealt, you may need to have other genes and even Weapons! COST: 300 points/3$ Naexy Fur: Gives +100% Cold Resistance (Equivalent to Cold Resistance), +10% Water Resistance (Equivalent to Water resistanceI), but it decreases Fire Resistance by 10% and Heat Resistance by 10%! COST: 300 points/3$ Naexy Horns: Any Vogim that has SIDE and MIDDLE horns at the same time has StrengthI, these Horns do the same! These Horns also inflict FrozenIII, BUT if the enemy is immune to FrozenIII, the enemy will be set on BurnI instead! COST: 500 points/5$ Naexy Fireballs: * Poleballs (200 points/2$) Inflicts FrozenIII: 30%; and is buffed with HomingII and ExplosiveI * Rogueballs (300 points/3$) Inflicts FrozenV: 50%; ReflectedI; and is buffed with HomingI; ExplosiveII * Naexyballs (600 points/6$) Inflicts FrozenV: 75%; ReflectedII; CorrosionI; and is buffed with HomingIII; ExplosiveIV * I changed some stuff, it's no longer the case as the buffs/debuffs/prices next in the photo Naexy Skull: Increases stats by 40% COST: 150 points/1.5$ Naexy Tails: * Naexian Scorpion Tail (200 points/2$) Inflicts FrozenIII: 10%; and ReflectedI * Naexian Ice Dragon Tail (300 points/3$) Inflicts FrozenIII: 40%; AttractedII; SlownessV * Naexian Predagone Tail (600 points/6$) Inflicts Frozen Hell I: 20%; SlownessV: 100%; SlownessV * I changed some stuff, it's no longer the case as the buffs/debuffs/prices next in the photo Naexy Light: 100 points/1$ for different colors of L.E.B.A. Only used for looks. Naexy Adapt Soul: Allows vogims to adapt to a Scorpin/Bironogims/Arteogims/Oceanlerms/Reptirogims 4* as fast Necessary if you want a Beasagim+Legenphantogim+Arteogim hybrid COST: 600 points/6$ The Missing ThunderSnow Eye: Material to summon the ThunderSnow Skeleton COST: 1000 points/10$ Naexy Seeds: * Alpha Naexian Snower Seed: 100 points/1$ * Alpha Naexian Icub Seed: 100 points/1$ * Alpha Naexian Predice Seed: 1000 points/10$ * changes = Drops: = Quadruper Blade: * Quadruper Blades drop as a 10% chance * Deals 100 ATK; inflicts MeltingI Quadruper Tentacle: * Quadrupers drop 0 to 4 Quadruper Tentacles * They can be cooked, to restore 300 HP, but gives SlownessV and WeaknessV